Daylight and Darkness
by Ducky Prime
Summary: When Vector Prime first came to the Autobots, he didn't realize a monstrous vampire had stolen away with him. Is there anything that anybody can do when both Optimus and Megatron are turned into vampires, craving oil...and even the blood of humans?
1. Isolation

Here's another story brought to you by Mistress Megatron and Mrs. Optimus Prime. Now, I would like to take time to say that this chapter is an early birthday present for Mrs. Optimus Prime since her birthday is Feb. 17. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll explain more stuff at the end.

_Disclaimer_: Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not Mrs. Optimus Prime nor me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Isolation**

He was starving.

He wasn't exactly sure when the last time he fed was but he hardly cared; he was hungry now and beyond determined to satisfy the cravings of his hunger. And he was so thirsty…thirsty for the oil he hadn't tasted in millions of vorns, hungry and thirsty for the life force of another.

Dweller had lost count millions of vorns ago of how long he had been locked away in this empty and hollow void. He had been alone for centuries…or had eternity passed already? There was no clear way to tell, all he knew was that he had to get out soon and quench his thirst before he was driven insane, if he wasn't already insane.

"_Feed me…"_

His hunger had its own voice, its own calling, its own bitter demands that needed to be fulfilled. But in order to fulfill his hunger, besides escaping, he would have to find a body, one better and far more advanced and powerful than his own. He knew his current robotic form was outdated, and he figured he would have to obtain a weak body at first, but once he had it, he could move on to bigger and better things…and move on was precisely what he would do.

He had been sealed in a void, a void beyond all time and space for all eternity by the Quintessons. They all thought he would die over time, that his hunger and thirst would eventually get the best of him. If that were the case, it hadn't worked, and more than likely everyone on Cybertron thought that he was dead…and if that were true, Cybertron and all of its inhabitants were in for a rude awakening.

No, he didn't have dreams or the ambition to conquer the planet, perhaps the universe, he merely had the taste.

There was a flicker, then a flash, and Dweller found himself staring through a wormhole at the vast and beautiful Cybertron. A smirk crossed his absent face, freedom is a wish not so easily granted, but his freedom had been found. Someone had opened the gate from time and space to the present…he was going home to feast.

* * *

It was a silent scream, perhaps one of the most interesting kinds. One of the ones where the mouth opens, where pain, anguish, and fear all flash through the victim's optics and facial features. A distortion of wrinkled metallic flesh at the bridge of the nose, between the optics as they are ushered offline, the mouth closes and the jaw clenches tightly, simulating the victim as they try to grasp their fleeting, dying life. And then the optics gray into some foreseen yet forsaken oblivion of darkness, one that the Dweller does not care to find. Limp, cold, and lifeless now is the victim's body, but yet it is still so much stronger than his own.

And Dweller didn't hesitate; he immediately transfers his life and soul into the mech's dead and empty body that he has claimed. He doesn't know who the previous transformer was that staked a claim to this body, all he knew was that their life force was absolutely delicious. No it didn't satisfy his Unicron sized hunger, it merely tickled his taste buds. Only the entire population of Cybertron may satisfy him…perhaps Duke and Ur from way back in the day. He was so thirsty, and his feast had only begun.

In the distance there were voices, sweet, delectable, mouthwatering voices. There was also the sound of gunfire and explosions, but that did not deter his appetite. Looking down over his body, Dweller saw the Autobot insignia plastered on the chest. There had to be a stronger warrior that he could pick off from the battle, a body more worthy than the one he was in now. With tremendous, unrelenting speed, Dweller rushed forward to the battle. And when he got there, he wasn't disappointed. Right away he was given the opportunity to jump in on the battle. One of the Autobots was down and about to be shot at, and Dweller jumped in, deflected the shot, surprising the attacking Decepticon and shot at him, knocking him back long enough so the down Autobot could get back up.

"Thanks," the red, blue, and silver mech said when he was back on his feet and then resumed his attack on the Decepticon.

That voice, that body, so tantalizing so, scrumptious looking, his life force smelled absolutely appetizing…so luscious. And he was so familiar looking. And the more he smelled and saw of the strong, wonderful mech, the more his hunger flared. His fangs grew and he had to fight to keep from drooling. He tried to distract his hunger by watching the tantalizing mech's enemy…but that didn't help much either. He was just as appetizing looking; the dark aura that surrounded him made Dweller's taste buds itch even more for both of them…and they were so strong, if only he could combine their bodies into one.

The Autobot punched the Decepticon to the ground and the Decepticon lay there motionless, however, the Dweller could still smell his magnificent aroma, not the hideous smell of death. The Autobot looked to him with those yellow optics and Dweller's tanks lurched in longing for even the smallest taste of his life force. They were alone…

"I am Optimus Prime," the mech said turning to him.

Dweller felt butterflies swarm in his tanks…oh this was too perfect. No wonder he was so strong! This was the leader of the Autobots…and that Decepticon…oh was he doubly blessed? Could that Decepticon be Megatron? _"Oh Unicron! These wonderful, wonderful desserts!"_

"I must thank you for helping me out back there," Optimus continued, snapping Dweller from his thoughts. "I've never seen you before…what is your name?"

"I am Dweller; it is a pleasure to meet you Optimus," he said as he sauntered ever so slowly closer to the Autobot leader. Dweller was glad he had taken a body that was taller than Optimus, it would make things easier. He extended his hand, as if to shake Optimus' hand.

Optimus figured it was a formal greeting as he took Dweller's hand, but he regretted the moment his hand was captured within his. Dweller's grip tightened and firmed until Optimus thought his hand would be crushed. His hand was totally limp and he was powerless to remove it. Suddenly he was jerked forward, spun around, and then his back collided against the front of the mech. His hand was free, but he was in a headlock, pinned mercilessly by the mech behind him. Optimus' optics nervously shifted to his fallen enemy…he was still fallen.

"Oh Optimus," the Dweller breathed startling Optimus. It was as if he was caught up in some unknown euphoria, "You smell so _good_…"

"_Oh no,"_ was all that the Autobot leader could think. His CPU was spinning, he couldn't figure out what was going on, if he had stumbled upon a homosexual mech or what…but his smell…since when did he smell?

"May I have just a small taste?"

Optimus' optics widened and he lurched forward, trying in vain to get away from the mech, the monster that had him trapped but it was useless. Dweller's grip was far too strong.

"I simply cannot resist any longer…and I…I've been denied for far too long."

That was when Optimus felt the fangs on the exposed metallic skin of his neck. Everything made sense then and it was like a cold, bitter nightmare had settled down upon him.

Vampire.

His CPU didn't have time to remind him of all the legends as he felt the fangs painfully break through his synthetic flesh. He felt his energy slowly trickling out of his body, and he felt the poison injected into his circuits. The pain was so immense and Dweller was distracted…Optimus flipped the vampire over his shoulder, freeing himself from almost certain death. Optimus quickly took out his gun and aimed it at Dweller's spark chamber, "You're not an Autobot."

Dweller chuckled wickedly, "And you're not alive anymore."

Optimus tried to ignore the stinging, fiery pain that was crawling through his circuits and nerves like a disease would. It was crippling, his arm began to shake and slowly he sank down to one knee. He was blinded, his audio receptors were ringing, slowly his arm fell limp as he buried his face in his hands, his weapon clattered on the ground beside him…he was dying, he could feel the curse of death pumping through his spark and circuits.

Dweller got up from the ground, still chuckling lowly and sinisterly. He wandered towards the Autobot leader again, determined to finish his meal when suddenly there was an explosion in front of him, throwing both he and Optimus backwards. However, when Optimus hit the ground hard, he didn't bother to get up.

"I'll thank you for weakening him, but he is mine to kill."

Dweller recognized his voice almost immediately, "You haven't changed at all Megatron. And he's already dead."

"Then I'll kill you instead."

"I think not, you robbed me of my meal, and since you smell equally as good as Optimus does, you're fit to replace him."

"…W-What?"

Dweller laughed evilly as he tackled Megatron, easily pinning him to the ground with his crushing weight. Megatron was startled, he could hardly move. He looked at Dweller, trying to figure out where his unseen strength was coming from. Dweller smiled darkly and Megatron's mouth fell open when he saw the size of the mech's fangs.

His Unicron sized hunger…

"Vampire," Megatron breathed absolutely stunned…but everything made sense now. "No, no, no, no, _NO_!" the Decepticon leader yelled, trying desperately to push the fiend off of him, "You can finish off Optimus, get off of me!"

"I like it when my victims beg for their life," he chuckled.

His tantalizing feast of sparks…

In his right mind, Megatron wasn't about to beg. He struggled and squirmed, trying to free himself from the monstrosity that had him imprisoned against the cold metal earth of Cybertron.

"Stop struggling," Dweller commanded as he pressed his fangs against Megatron's neck, "I merely want a taste of your power."

Megatron's optics widened as far as they possibly could when he felt Dweller's teeth sink into his neck. Fire and ice flowed into his circuits like a liquid poison; he was consumed in pain and loss of energy. Fear pumped through him and gave him the hidden strength to shove the monster off of him and get back up to his feet. He ignored the flames burning behind his optics and through his circuits as he quickly thought back on the legends of Cybertron…on how to kill a vampire. A piece of silver impaled through the spark.

But he didn't have any silver.

He had to work quickly, before the pain outright consumed him and Dweller was able to finish both him and Optimus off. Growling, he used his electric field to create a sword, which with one foul swoop, he decapitated the vampire. Opening a dimension gate, he threw the vampire and his head through the gate, banishing him to a far region of space.

Megatron watched at the gate closed and then quickly he opened up another, but this time he walked through it and directly into his quarters where he collapsed on his recharge berth, allowing the dreaded pain of death consume him.

There was nothing else he could do.

_**3 days later…**_

Optimus awoke feeling extremely groggy, but at least the pain was gone. It was as if it all had been an extremely bad nightmare. He kept his optics offline, not ready to get up yet. Wherever he was it was extremely comfortable and it smelled absolutely wonderful…like the sweet fragrance of blood.

Wait…

Optimus immediately willed his optics to come online…it couldn't be…no it just simply couldn't. Everything was normal; apparently the Autobots had found him injured on the battlefield because he was lying on a recharge berth in the med bay. He tried to sit up but only failed, looking himself over, he noticed that he was lying on a recharge berth in the med bay…_restrained_ to the berth.

The Autobot leader struggled to get free; the smell of the oil in the room was driving his senses mad. He couldn't break free from the restrains and he growled, looking to the wall at his left…only to gasp in horror. He didn't have a reflection.

"_Oh no…"_

His tongue flew around in his mouth as he tried to maintain his sanity. Fangs, long, venomous, sharp, animal-like fangs that slightly protruded his mouth even when he closed it. No, it hadn't been a bad dream, it was all true, and he had woken up into a real life nightmare.

His bottom lip quivered and optical cleanser rushed into his optics…this was not how he wanted to end up, this was a curse, what had he done to deserve this? He was turned into a person who lusted for blood to satisfy his hunger, he was turned into a murderer. _"Oh Primus why?!"_

"Red Alert!" he screamed as loud as his vocal processor would allow him to, "RED ALERT!"

The medic came rushing in and immediately went to his leader's bedside, "Optimus…what's wrong?" Red Alert watched as Optimus' optics suddenly narrowed into terrifying slits and his fangs slightly grew.

"I'm thirsty," he spat, his voice a menacing growl.

"Sir…I'm trying to find a cure—

"Let me go!" he screamed, hissing like a frightened cat. He fought against the restraints…and he was beginning to win. Optimus could feel them loosening, "Red Alert I'm thirsty and you smell really good right now."

Red Alert knew the restraints weren't going to hold his demonized leader for long, "Sir, you've got to fight this. You still have the Autobots to lead; you still have to save the entire universe from the black hole…Optimus!"

"Just a small taste…I'll die if you don't feed me…I'll die damn it!"

"Alright!" said Red Alert, giving in. He got up and went over to a freezer where he pulled out a blood bag that was full.

Optimus had just broken his arms free from the restraints and Red Alert gave it to him. The Autobot leader drank it greedily, his optics becoming full again as the bag of blood emptied into his mouth. When it was gone, he looked to Red Alert, his sanity retained and sadness, pain, and suffering in his optics. "I can't stay here," he whispered, "I can't risk it…not until I am able to control myself."

"But sir…we need you now." The medic gazed into the Autobot leader's optics wishing there was something he could do to change his leader's mind. But his familiar golden optics were no longer their shimmering gold, they were red, the same shade of humanoid blood.

"Tell Jetfire that I am leaving him in charge, I have to go until I can control my thirst, I can't risk putting you and the rest of the Autobots in danger. This is my curse and I won't forgive myself if I give it to you too."

"How long will you be gone sir?"

"I don't know, but I will be back…someday…and hopefully very soon."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't want you to know that. I don't want anyone to find me and risk being bit by me. I have to go," Optimus said as he freed himself from the restraints. He ran out of the room and down the hallway towards the warping dock. And he didn't stop until he was long gone, warped far, far away from Cybertron to a different planet.

Earth.

* * *

It didn't at all register in Megatron's systems that he had been asleep for three days when he finally woke up. He only noticed that he was very, very, very well rested and that he was extremely…thirsty. And he was so thirsty, his tanks and systems hurt. Sighing heavily, he got up from his recharge berth and got himself an energon cube and took a swig only to gag and spit it back out…it tasted so awful.

And then he caught the faint aroma of something that smelled wonderful, something that appealed directly to his…tastes. He sauntered over to the door, but as he walked by the mirror in his room he noticed something. Taking a few steps back he looked at the mirror only to see that there was no reflection coming back. Instinctively he lifted a hand to his mouth only to feel deadly sharp fang tips protruding from his mouth. He ran his tongue over the fangs only to realize they were inhumanly long…and he was still very thirsty.

And the aroma leaking from the door distracted him as he walked over to it. When he reached the door, he offlined his optics and smelled the air, smiling evilly as he did so. His fangs tingled in his mouth and when he brought his optics back online, they were narrow slights…he was so thirsty.

The door hissed open at his eager command and he saw his medical drone standing there. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he grabbed the poor mech by the throat and pulled him into the room. Megatron ruthlessly pinned him against the wall, scaring the startled mech. "S-Sir?" the trembling drone stammered, "What's g-going on? Why is your body so cold? And why are your optics so…red?"

"Why are you so mouthwatering?" was Megatron's reply as he sunk his fangs into the helpless drone's neck.

The medical drone was too surprised to put up a fight as his life force was stolen from him and drunken by the Decepticon leader. Megatron chuckled darkly as he felt the drone's body go limp beneath him and his optics turned gray. Eventually there wasn't anymore to drink, every last drop of the drone's oil was gone and he was as dead as dead could be.

Megatron kicked his lifeless body aside as his optics returned to normal, and that was when his CPU went into panic mode. What had he done? He clasped a hand to his neck only to feel the scars of his own fall into a nightmare. He drew his hand back as if he had been burned and he offlined his optics, crinkling the bridge of his nose. Sure he wanted power, but he didn't want to be cursed for his power.

And he knew he couldn't risk harming his men now, spreading this disease to them. He hated to admit it, but what kind of Decepticon leader would he be if he drank the oil of all his men, leaving him defenseless and without an army? Megatron growled lowly…he had no choice but to leave Cybertron until he managed to control his curse. With a growl trapped in his throat, he tuned his comlink to Starscream's channel.

"Megatron to Starscream."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Decepticons temporarily."

"S-Sir? What is going on?"

"I'm leaving…it's hard to explain…but I need time to myself for a little while."

"Megatron you've been out of commission for three days, what's going on?"

"I…you won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me sir."

Megatron sighed heavily, "I was…bit by a…vampire. All the proof you need is in my quarters. I have to go now, before I jeopardize the Decepticons."

"The others will not believe me…and how long are you going to be gone?"

"You'll have to convince them and I don't know, but it'll probably be awhile. I'm counting on you Starscream."

"Yes sir…I won't let you down."

"You better not." And he ended the transmission. Immediately he opened a dimension gate, figuring he would go to Earth and try to isolate himself from his own race until he could cope with his curse. He only hoped it wouldn't drive him mad.

And so, he stepped through the dimension gate, banishing himself to the mud ball planet that he hated until he could control his thirst. Unbeknownst to him though, he banished himself to the same place Optimus had decided to go. It was a well populated town…and there was even a liberal arts college there for humans.

Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! But there are a few things I need to confess. I am absolutely retarded when it comes to vampires, Mrs. Optimus Prime is a walking encyclopedia when it comes to that topic. Furthermore, this chapter may not be entirely error free...half way through reading this chapter I was scared senseless by a red laser light shining through my bedroom window. I thought it was one of those guns at first with the red laser thingy attached to it, but after I heard whistling and I got the guts to open my window, it turned out to be the guy who has the hots for me at the moment...let's just say I'm glad I have a dog. xD Please review!


	2. Uncontrollable Thirst

Okay so the new story is rolling and a new chapter is coming in. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I hope you guys like this chapter. Vampire are misunderstood creatures and Optimus and Megatron have learned that the hard way and now are on Earth. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Uncontrollable Thirst

Night had just begun on Earth when Optimus landed on the planet. Looking around his surroundings, it was a different from Cybertron. Everything was organic and air everywhere around him. He breathed in the air and smelt all the animals surrounding him. The very scent made his mouth water. A sudden pain hit him in the mouth and then he felt his fangs slowly growing longer ready to pierce anything near him.

Optimus fell to the ground and started taking in deep breaths trying so hard not to give in to the thirst he craved. His sides started aching on either side. He was dehydrated. He was just a new vampire and had no knowledge of how to control his thirst. He needed to get something and fast…if not this world was in danger of himself. He slowly transformed and activated his holoform.

His body was lean, very muscular. His skin was ghastly pale, his eyes had a red tinge and his hair solid black. He scanned the area until he found something moving in the bushes. His eyes became wide at that very moment and he went into a crouching position and when the bush moved again he leaped so fast everything was swirling around him, the moment he touched the ground again a scream echoed across the land, but was quickly cut off as soon as it started.

* * *

Megatron had been prowling the streets looking for something to quench his thirst. He was thirsty, but feeding off one of his own men had been able to sustain him for a little while. A scream echoed across the town and was cut off. He turned to the sound and was about to go find out what was going one when he saw a young woman with a man. His lips curled over his long pearly white fangs.

His black purplish hair gleamed in the moonlight…the wind gently blowing his hair in the breeze. He took in a deep breath again and smiled. His lean muscular body ached for the woman's blood. He prowled slowly right next to the woman with her boyfriend. "Good evening." He spoke in a seductive voice. The woman stopped cuddling with her boyfriend.

"What do you want?" the woman snapped, but quickly became dazzled at the man's appearance.

"Hey jerk, who do you think you are?" the man replied.

"Megatron, lord of Decepticons." Megatron replied arrogantly.

"Yeah, and I am Vladimir Dracula, lord of the undead."

Megatron looked at the man and said, "If that is the case I will rid you and take my worthy place as the ruler." Megatron wrapped his hand around the man's throat and picked him up. The man started kicking Megatron, but had no effect on him whatsoever. Megatron saw the crowd staring at him and so he suddenly stopped time.

Megatron then looked at the frozen man and smiled, "You are not an undead, but just a mere mortal…the better to feast upon." Megatron bared his fangs and dug them into the man's flesh. The blood gently flowed into his mouth, but he wanted more. He wanted so much more, blood flowing faster in his body. He started biting the man more times getting more blood easily. The man's face slowly moved from shock to terror in mere seconds and then death fell upon him.

Megatron drank until there was no more blood in the body, he had drained it dry. Dropping the body to the ground he looked at the woman and sniffed her. He gently pricked her finger with his fang and took a taste. His eyes rolled to the back of his head savoring her taste and whispered, "You will be mine, next time."

He quickly disappeared and time resumed. People were looking over where they had seen Megatron and saw the man laying down on the ground, mutilated, no blood was found. His neck sticking out, the woman screamed out and ran to her once boyfriend and started slapping him with all her might. People came to her, and had to take her away from her boyfriend. Paramedics were quickly at the scene and started assessing the scene.

Megatron watched from behind a tree as people were freaking out. He then called upon the woman who started looking around for someone, as if someone said her name. He smiled broader now. Maybe this curse wasn't so bad. He hated the human race and he could exterminate them of his use to conquer the world. Smiling Megatron made his way far from the scene so that if anyone looked his way they would see no one there.

* * *

Optimus got up realized what he had done. He looked down and saw a young woman he had drained. He quickly held her in his arms and started crying. Her body was so cold and hard. No blood rain in her veins, she was dead. He heard someone coming his way. He looked around at the scene and knew if he was caught here with this dead woman he would be the person they would pursue. So he gently kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry I did this to you…I truly am."

After that was said he dissolved and floated in the darkness away from the woods. Sensing the night was nearly done he floated back to his regular form and deactivated the holoform. The next night would be when he went out in his regular form…but see if he could actually transform into different creatures. The sun slowly started to rise and Optimus went into stasis for the day.

* * *

Megatron hissed when the sun had risen in the sky. He deactivated his holoform and whispered, "Tomorrow night…the human race will no longer live safely…I will rid the universe of every organic. He went into a deep stasis nap, though the running motors kept him awake. Growling he silenced the birds and scared off every living creature except for certain humans.

"Hey dude…do you think who ever owns this car will miss it?" asked one.

"Nah…I mean it's been here since last night and it hasn't budged." The other one replied.

Megatron sighed and made sure his doors were unlocked. He was going to have fun with these humans. The two boys tried opening the door finding it unlocked. "Dude! This man does not care for his car!"

"You forgot to mention woman…a woman could own this car."

"No, dude…I saw a man come out of here, so a dude owns this car."

"But it could be loaned to the man."

"Fine shut up! The owner of this car basically doesn't care for the car, so we're going to take nice care of it."

The two climbed inside Megatron and started exploring. Megatron had never had anyone inside of him before and this was a new awakening. Growling he closed the doors real fast and locked them. "Uh…dude…please say you closed the door."

"I was hoping that was you." The other one replied.

Suddenly in the very back Megatron activated his holoform and had it climb up. "What are you two doing inside my car?"

"We're sorry sir! We didn't know you were in here…we were just going now."

"Oh please stay, I was going to have breakfast."

"We're fine sir…truly we're perfectly fine."

Megatron snarled showing off his sharp canines. The two boys saw this and started screaming. They started pulling at the doors trying to get out of the car, but none of the locks would come up. One of the boys started crying saying, "Please don't kill me! I beg of you! Please! Please spare me!"

Megatron huffed and picked up the whimpering one by his shirt and said, "I despise weaklings." Then he jabbed his fangs in the boy's neck and started drinking out the blood and the boy's life from his body. At first he boy fought, but the more Megatron drank the weaker the boy got until his heart stopped beating and the boy just hung there in Megatron's hands. He then eyed the other boy. The boy said nothing but looked at Megatron dead in the eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Danny." The boy responded, not even thinking.

"So Danny…you seem to be in control of yourself, other than your friend there. Why do you scream?"

"If I scream who could help me? I've read Dracula before. Vampires have the strength of 20 men." Danny replied.

"I am much stronger than 20 men Danny. But how about this…I spare you if you will bring me a life every night and every night you do that's the longer you have time to live. One night you don't then you're mine for the taking." Megatron whispered baring his fangs.

"Okay. I will do that Lord…what's your name?"  
"Lord Megatron."

"Megatron? What kind of name is that?" Danny asked.

Megatron stopped what he was doing said, "You're fired."

"Please no sir please!"

Megatron didn't dare listen to Danny's petty complaints and ended his life right there. Megatron smiled satisfied with his thirst being quenched, he went back into his stasis nap.

* * *

Night had quickly came back to life when Optimus woke up. "Okay…let's see what I can do." He thought hard on becoming human and when he opened his eyes he was. He looked where he had parked before and his alt form was gone. Smiling he started walking in the night. The cold air blowing past him, he walked into socialization and found many of the females, few males looking in his direction.

A woman slowly glided over to him and said, "Hello handsome, your date didn't show up tonight?"  
Optimus smiled and replied, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have a date." The woman's eyes grew big and then resumed to her professional flirtatious look.

"Really? I'm so sorry to hear that…my date didn't show up either."

"You're single?"

The woman smiled. Optimus couldn't help but smile back and took her by the arm. "So are you new to the city?"

Optimus looked down at her and said, "You could say that. I'm new to the country."

"A foreign man huh? I couldn't tell." The lady replied in her deep sexual voice.

"Would you like me to say something in my tongue?" he asked.

"Gladly."

"Siete molto bella." Optimus replied in an Italian tongue he found on the internet. The woman's eyes looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy and it looked as though she didn't know what was going on.

"Please tell me what it means." She whispered.

"It means, you are very beautiful," he replied. He then swept her off her feet and carried her out of sight.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a place where we will not be disturbed." He replied. He felt her nuzzle her head under his chin and smiled sadly. He looked down and saw her neck and he quickly had to look away so that his hunger for her blood was not an issue…for the moment at least. They came to a lake and Optimus gently laid her down and he laying down right beside her.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed.

"No you are." Optimus replied and took her lips in his. He then started to trail down to her neck and whispered, "Forgive me," then he bit down hard catching the woman off guard. She had no time to scream for her life was being sucked out of her faster than she knew it.

* * *

"On other news today there are three missing people. Their names are Danny Tilly and Robert Tilly, the last these two boys were seen were yesterday on the Gettysburg campus. The other one is Carman Banshee. Again yesterday she was seen, but went missing last night. If anyone knows what happened to these young people please let the news know. Please contact us on our website or call."

"I know mom….I see the news reports. I don't go out after dark anyways, you should know me better." Elysa spoke to her mom on her phone.

Finally after minutes later she hung the phone up and looked at her roommate. "So what was all that about?"

"Mom is flipping out about the people going missing around here. It's getting pretty annoying." Elysa sighed and flopped down on the couch. "I'm so glad I don't have class today."

"Easy for you to say," Harper retorted. Harper had class in only an hour, but it was her only class.

"Oh yeah…sorry…have fun in Statistics." Elysa replied smiling. Harper groaned in disgust and got up from the table. Elysa laughed at her roommate. They had been placed together by the school because they didn't really have any friends going to the school. Harper was quiet a lot and Elysa got on her nerves a lot. Elysa turned off the TV and went into he room.

As Elysa was about to get out some of her Broadway music out Harper had put in Disturb and started rocking out in her room while getting ready. Elysa sighed and turned up her radio and put in The Phantom of the Opera. As she was singing and dancing to the music Harper came in and said, "Turn down your music, I can't hear mine."

Elysa walked over to her roommate and said, "Turn down your music."

"Why do we do this every day?"

"Because we have different views on music and we really don't like each other's music."

"Look Elysa, I do like The Phantom of the Opera, but I'd like to listen to this one song. I have class today and once I leave you can listen to The Music of the Night." Harper replied rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Seems fair," Elysa replied and turned off her music then flopped on her bed. Harper smiled and left the room. Elysa looked up at her ceiling and saw Edward staring down at her. She smiled and couldn't help get butterflies by looking at him. Then she looked at another and there was Gerard Butler. He had played Dracula before and she had fallen deeper in love with the man. He was such a great actor in her opinion.

"Okay Elysa, I'm going to be heading out for class. After I'm done and back, you want to go to the pizza place?" Harper asked.

"Sure!" Elysa replied and sat up. Harper laughed and went to head out. Elysa finally had the whole dorm room to herself.

* * *

The night had came again and Optimus along with Megatron arose for the night. Smelling the air they went out to hunt again.

* * *

Harper and Elysa went to the pizza later on that day and Elysa ended up getting a few slices of Lobster pizza and Harper ended up getting extra cheese pizza. "Do you want to try some lobster pizza?"

Harper looked at it and then replied, "I'm good. Shellfish doesn't treat me well."

"Okay…fair enough." Elysa replied and bit into her pizza. Harper laughed and took a bite out of her cheesy pizza. The two started to talk about college and their classes when suddenly a man came in. Elysa started staring at him automatically. Harper was getting annoyed by the girl's glassy eye look when she turned around and saw the same guy.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked her friend.

"Nope…I think I'm in love." She whispered to her friend. The man looked over and saw Elysa staring at him and smiled. Elysa's face turned bright red and her heart started pounding hard in her chest.

"Good evening ladies. Would it be alright if I sat down?" Optimus asked. Elysa quickly scooted over so that Optimus could sit down. "So, how are you two tonight?"

"We're doing fine." Harper replied, not one bit dazzled at Optimus' appearance. Optimus looked at Elysa and said, "Would you like to come out with me?"

Elysa looked at Harper who was shaking her head no and then she looked at Optimus and said, "Not tonight…but we can meet up tomorrow."

Optimus looked at Elysa and then to Harper and said, "Okay." Elysa felt light as a feather. He then got up and said, "It was a please meeting you Miss…"

"Elysa Davidson and this is my friend Harper Roes." Elysa replied.

Optimus took Elysa's hand and gently kissed it and did the same with Harper. Once he was gone Elysa looked at Harper and said, "I think I found my first boyfriend in college!"

Harper laughed, but shook her head slightly. "We'll find you someone girl."

Harper shook her head and then the two paid their bill. They started walking home in the dark, everything was quiet…too quiet. "Do you sense something following us?" whispered Elysa.

"No…it's probably your imagination." Harper sighed. Elysa looked behind them and thought she saw a shadow, but looked closer and there was nothing there.

"I guess you're right."

"I am right most of the time." Harper replied. Elysa continued with her friend, but couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed.

* * *

Behind the girls not far away walked Megatron quietly. The two girls were perfect. "What are you doing down here Megatron?"

Megatron turned towards the voice and found a wolf walking on the street. Then he started looking for a person. Then he turned back to the wolf and found a man standing there. "Optimus Prime." Megatron growled.

"The girls are mine." Optimus whispered.

Megatron looked at his enemy and said, "That's what you think Prime. You're going to use them for your thirst…why not share?"

Optimus growled, "I will fight to keep these girls alive." With that said he dissolved into mist and appeared next to the girls.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Elysa exclaimed when she saw the familiar stranger. Optimus gently put a hand on her shoulder and Harper looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone you should stay away from is close. I'll escort you two home."

Optimus moved between the two and took their arms within his and walked them to their dorm. When they got there he let them go in and he was about to go but something blocked him for doing so. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." He replied and was able to walk in. He looked around the dorm room and found it very appealing. Harper looked out the window and saw a man standing outside looking up at the window.

"He's here…" whispered Harper. Optimus walked over to the window and saw Megatron giving a death glare up to the girls and him.

"Okay…I can stay here and make sure you sleep safe." Optimus offered.

"How do we know you're not the murderer and he's the protector?" asked Harper.

Optimus looked at her. She was right. He was a murderer, but he was going to stop that. He was a protector. He had started out as a protector and turned into a life steeling fiend. "If I was the murderer, you would be dead right now…lifeless and dumped in a lake somewhere." Optimus replied coldly.

Harper was going to say something but decided to keep her mouth closed. "Won't you get tired?"

He turned to them and felt his fangs grow and said, "I got a different idea."

He ran out of the dorm and chased the man off. He looked up to them and yelled, "I'll be out here."

The two nodded and watched as he prowled around the building. "Nothing is said to my mom about this." Elysa said.

"Same to my mom…if my mom found out she'd yank me out of school faster than your head could spin." Harper replied.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review your thoughts! We're always up for new reviews of people! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. You Smell So Luscious

You have permission to yell at me for not updating this sooner. I didn't realize this story was last updated in February...well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm so sorry for the wait!

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Smell So…Luscious**

It sometimes is one of the worst pains in the world. Harper groaned as she sat up in her bed and glanced around her dark dorm room. Elysa was sleeping soundly in her bed; moonlight was shining in the window and illuminating her hair. Harper smiled softly until she looked out the window and saw the man there that they had met earlier that evening. She almost jumped out of her skin, but when she remembered he was there to protect them, she relaxed. The only reason why she had gotten up was because she had to go to the bathroom.

She chuckled softly to herself thinking, _"At least he didn't scare me into peeing my pants."_ Quietly, Harper got up from her bed and went over to her desk where she grabbed the key to the room. The bathroom was located down the hall from their dorm room. As silently as she could, she unlocked the door and opened it, only to notice the lights were off in the hallway. She shook her head, figuring that some of the people on the floor were just playing a prank. But since she didn't know where the light switch was, she grabbed her cellphone and used the light from that to navigate her way to the bathroom.

Once there, she did her business and afterwards she washed her hands. While she washing her hands though, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. Uneasy, she glanced over at the window but she didn't see anything. Thinking she was just imagining things, she went to grab her cellphone and her room key that she had left on the sink, but they weren't there.

Panic surged through her as she looked on the floor only to see that they weren't there either. The showers were behind her, but she knew for a fact that she was the only one in the bathroom…well, the only one _alive_ in the bathroom. Harper was aware that Gettysburg, Pennsylvania had an obvious reputation for being haunted. Never before had she seen a ghost, but she certainly did believe in them…and she didn't exactly want to see one. Nervously she asked, "Is…is anyone else in here?"

The lights went off and Harper immediately ran for the door, but ran into something that prevented her from getting there. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark quite yet, but she could make out the outline of a figure standing in front of her. Whoever it was, they were freezing cold.

"Going somewhere?" asked a male voice.

Harper felt like throwing up, "Who…who are you?"

She heard him inhale deeply and he chuckled, "Oh you're clearly the best human I've ever smelt."

Harper was confused and she took a step back, "I promise I won't press any charges if you let me go now and give back my cellphone and room key."

"You're not going anywhere. You see, I'm terribly, terribly thirsty and I was denied you and your luscious blood earlier."

"Thirsty? Blood?" she breathed, "You mean to tell me you're a vampire?"

"Yes," he hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"Wait!" she pleaded, "Wait! Before you kill me…can we…talk?"

"My thirst cannot wait forever," he growled.

"How long have you been a vampire…I mean, my friend she is obsessed with vampires and knows like everything about them, maybe she could help you? Do you really want to kill humans?"

"You wouldn't understand my despise for humans. I suppose you've never heard of an alien vampire."

She shook her head, "What are you illegally from Mexico?"

"No," he snarled, "I'm not from Earth."

This was too much information for Harper for one night. She was terrified and running low on options. She didn't want to die so she pleaded, "Well wherever you're from…could you be like Edward Cullen and not Dracula? Edward drank blood from animals…"

"I've already told you too much…I have to kill you now."

"No! I won't tell anybody about this, I promise."

There was a noise outside the door suddenly and the vampire disappeared. Harper quickly turned on the light as another girl peeked in. She looked Harper over and asked, "Hey are you alright? It sounded like you were fighting with someone."

"I'm fine," she lied, "And…I'm the only one in here."

"Huh…I must have been hearing things then. Well, good night." And she walked away.

Harper quickly excited the bathroom and shut the light off behind her. The vampire, she didn't know his name, had gotten away clean with her room key and cellphone, but she had gotten away with her life. She could easily replace her cellphone and room key, her life wasn't so easily replaced. She ran back to her dorm room and rushed inside where she loudly locked the door and then leaned back against it. Swallowing hard, she turned on the light, waking Elysa up.

"What are you doing?" she groaned as she looked at the clock, "It's…4:30 in the morning."

"Do not…do not…do not," she stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"Harper?" Elysa asked concerned. She sat up, "Harper what happened?"

Harper swallowed hard as she tried to control herself, "Do not go in the bathroom! There's a guy in there, I don't know his name, but it's not that guy outside the window. His voice was different…but…I think he's the one responsible for all those people's disappearances. Elysa we have to get _out_ of here!"

"Harper, calm down," Elysa tried to reason, "What were you doing in the bathroom in the first place? And what happened?"

"I had to pee!" she exclaimed, "And while I was washing my hands, some man stole my cellphone and room key…then he turned off the lights and tried to eat me."

"Tried to…eat you?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but the guy…he was a vampire."

"A vampire?!" she asked shocked, "Are you sure? I mean, even though I'm a huge fan of vampires, it's sort of hard to believe that they exist."

"You have to trust me on this. I don't have my cellphone or room key because he…whoever _he_ was has them."

"Well, let's go find him."

"Elysa! That's suicide!"

"I want to know if you really saw a vampire or not. Come on, we can take our 'protector' with us. He's kept us safe so far."

"Shouldn't we change out of our pajamas though?"

"It's 4:30 in the morning, who cares. But I have to go to the bathroom now. I'll be right back."

"Elysa, don't go alone that's—

A scream echoed outside the dorm room suddenly and Harper shied away from the door, "That came from the bathroom."

Elysa pushed by her and opened the door. The light was on in the hallway again and she saw a crowd gathered around the bathroom. Campus medical officials were on their way and an ambulance was being called. Elysa ran up to the crowd and tapped someone on the shoulder. "What happened?" she asked.

The girl shook her head dazed, "She was mutilated…but there's no blood."

Stunned, Elysa pushed through the crowd until she saw a girl lying on the bathroom floor. Her skin was as pale as death, her eyes were opened in fright, but she wasn't breathing. Elysa's eyes went to the girl's neck where there were two small punctures wounds. _"Vampire,"_ she thought.

* * *

Harper paced back and forth in her room freaked out. She had to stay in the room because Elysa had left without her key and she had to make sure her roommate could get back in. She didn't really want to see what was going on at the bathroom either…she already knew.

She wandered over to the window and peeked outside, but the man who was supposed to be protecting them wasn't there. Warily, she turned around only to nearly jump out of her skin for the third time that night. Standing there was a man, but it wasn't the man Elysa had befriended earlier. Harper swallowed hard, "Please tell me you're not the man I ran into just a few minutes ago."

He grinned, "I am…but now that my thirst is satisfied for now, I suppose we continue where we left off."

"You're not…going to kill me are you?"

"Not immediately, no," he said as he began circling her, his arms behind his back, "You've caught my interest, and I do think you would offer the most help to me."

"H-How?"

He chuckled, "You're wise to be afraid, but you see, you'll have to put your fear aside."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him.

Megatron caught her gaze, "I need a servant, one that will do my every bidding whenever I please. I will spare your life as long as you do what I say from now on."

"I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter," she remarked, her heart pounding.

"But you have to be careful. I'm rather new to this whole vampire business. I don't think you want me accidentally killing you…as delectable as you would taste…"

She shook her head. He sauntered over to her and stopped once he was directly in front of her. Harper looked up at him, he had thick black hair, beautiful liquid blue eyes, the palest skin she had ever seen, and he was a few inches taller than her. If he weren't so threatening, she might've actually been drooling over him.

He smelled the air around her, her scent tickling his taste buds. "I already know that I'll never come across a human that smells and potentially tastes as good as you will. So I'll save you for last."

Harper wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not and simply asked, "Would it be possible for you to give me back my cellphone and room key?"

"Which is more important?"

"They're both equally important."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the cellphone along with the room key and handed them to her. Harper took them and mumbled, "Thanks."

"You better keep your word to me," he threatened, "Or else."

Harper nodded, trying to keep her thoughts straight. She could just see him in a long flowing cape with a nice suit. She shook her head. This guy was bad news and she couldn't trust him, especially when he grinned and she saw his long, sharp fangs.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Harper…Harper Roes."

"Harper," he repeated, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue, "Perhaps you'll allow me one small…taste?"

* * *

Elysa was a bit surprised when she felt someone grab her by the shoulders and pull her out of the crowd that had gathered around the dead girl. When she looked behind herself she saw that it was the man that she had met earlier that evening she sighed a bit relieved, until he said, "Elysa we have to get you out of here, along with Harper. It's not safe for you guys."

Elysa led them away from the crowd so that nobody could eavesdrop on them, "How did you get in here and why do I suddenly have a feeling that you are hiding something?"

"Because I am. I'll explain in full later, right now I have to get you out of here, you can trust me."

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Optimus," he said and he saw the confused look on her face, "It's foreign."

"I see…alright, let's go."

"Where's Harper?"

"She's back in the dorm."

"Alone?"

"Yes…"

"That's not good, come on, let's go," he said as he grabbed a hold of her hand and started back to her room.

Elysa wasn't sure what to think of this whole situation, half of her being was silently screaming in excitement because she was suddenly dealing with vampires, the other half was screaming at her to run away…after all, she was gambling with blood sucking killing machines called vampires.

When they got to the door, Elysa opened it and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. Harper had her back pressed against a wall trying to keep another male away from her. Optimus entered the room snarling and the door closed behind him. "Megatron," he hissed, "Get out of here."

Megatron turned to him and growled, "Why do you always interrupt? I found this human first."

"I won't let you kill her."

"I'm not going to kill her; her blood smells too sweet…she needs to be savored."

"Megatron, just leave."

"Next time Optimus…next time," he growled before he turned into mist and disappeared.

Harper breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed into a chair. "The good news is," she said in a shaky voice, "Is I got my room key and cellphone back."

Optimus looked the two girls over and finally said, "Get changed, we're going to go out for a little while to talk. I doubt you guys are going to have class today considering what happened. I'll explain to you two what is going on, but we can't talk here, it's not private enough."

Elysa nodded, "What about the other guy though? I mean he is out there somewhere."

"If you stay with me you'll be alright. Now I'll be outside the door, if you need anything, let me know. Try not to take too long. The sun will be coming up soon."

"We'll change fast," Elysa stated.

Optimus nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Elysa turned to Harper and squealed, "He is so a vampire too!"

"What gave you the hint?" Harper asked sarcastically, "I've had enough to do with vampires in my lifetime."

"You don't know how awesome this is!" she went on.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about following in Bella Swan's footsteps and dating a vampire," Harper remarked as she got out a sweater and some jeans and began to change.

Elysa blushed, "I'm not saying that…I could just help him out you know, I know a lot about vampires after all."

"Yeah I know…just keep in mind that not all vampires are like Edward Cullen."

"I can't help it you met a Dracula wannabe."

"Just…get dressed."

"Right," Elysa replied as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a hoodie and some jeans.

It didn't take the girls long to get dressed and once they were finished, they went to the door where Optimus was still waiting. He looked them over and said, "Alright, follow me."

Harper turned off the light and locked the door to their room and she and Elysa followed Optimus out of the dorm building and into the night. He guided them through the darkness and followed the moonlight until they were alone in a field, not too far from campus. Harper sighed heavily, "Now the last thing we need to see is a ghost."

Elysa chuckled and sat down in the tall grass, "This is nice though."

"And scary," Harper added as she sat down beside her friend.

Optimus sat as well and said, "I can sense things, if another presence comes, I'll let you know."

"Um…just give me the cue to run and in what direction," Harper stated causing Elysa to laugh, which caused Optimus to smile.

"I have to make the explanation quick though, since the sun will be coming up very soon. But basically, my name is Optimus Prime…and I'm the leader of the Autobots."

"Are the Autobots a clan of vampires?" Elysa asked.

He shook his head, "No. You see…I am not from Earth. I am from the planet Cybertron…I'm not human either. Yes I am a vampire, but where I come from, my natural guise is that of a giant robot, called a transformer."

"Ugh, this is too much information," Elysa remarked, "You're a giant robotic vampire alien?"

"Yes…who fights for peace and goodness within the universe."

"I guess that's all that matters, so you were able to disguise yourself as a human?"

He nodded, "Yes, and since I haven't been a vampire for very long, I've come here until I can learn how to control myself."

"What about the other guy?" Harper inquired.

"That's Megatron, also from Cybertron. He's the leader of the Decepticons. He wishes to do nothing more than conquer the universe it and enslave it…and exterminate all those who stand in his way."

"Great…mom isn't going to be happy when she hears I attracted yet another bad guy."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Optimus wondered.

"No, he just sought me out after he killed that girl in the bathroom. Gosh that was supposed to have been me."

"What did he want?" Elysa asked, "Obviously he wasn't thirsty anymore."

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out. I have a question though, doesn't he think you smell good too?" Harper questioned, "Optimus, how do I smell to you? Honestly too."

"Honestly…nauseating."

"…Thanks…"

Elysa laughed, "You aren't going to smell the same to every vampire, which is definitely the case here. Some vampires might think you smell absolutely delicious…others won't. Megatron most likely doesn't like my smell, so he leaves me alone."

"But Optimus must be attracted to your smell because of the way he sought you out in the restaurant earlier this evening."

Elysa looked to Optimus who nodded, "Yes, that's true, Elysa's blood appeals to me just as much as yours does to Megatron. And since I did not feed tonight ignoring the scent is very difficult to do."

Elysa blushed, "You know, if you don't like killing humans, you can always feed on animals. There is an overabundance of deer."

"You know a lot about vampires don't you?" he asked.

She grinned and nodded, "I guess you could say I'm a little obsessed."

"Only a little?" Harper remarked sarcastically.

Elysa ignored her and continued, "If you need any help Optimus, I can give you a lot of advice."

He nodded, "Your help would be appreciated."

"I'm just going to go out and buy a bunch of garlic, salt, and some crucifixes…that'll help," Harper stated.

Elysa shook her head, "Garlic and salt don't work…and crucifixes don't always work."

"Oh perfect."

"There's always holy water," Elysa suggested, "What about in the daylight? Do you guys sparkle or burn up?"

"Sparkle? Why would we sparkle?" Optimus questioned confused.

"I'll…explain another time."

"Well, the light is just irritating."

"I have some vampire stuff back in my room that I bought a while ago just because I thought it was interesting. Anyway, I have this ring that supposedly allows vampires to walk around in the daylight without a problem."

"I'll have to see it. I'll find you tonight. But I have to get you back to the dorm now and find a place to sleep."

"Okay," Harper exclaimed as she got up and stretched.

Elysa and Optimus got up as well and they all headed back to the dorm building. Once they got there, a lot of police officers, news media, and other people had gathered around trying to figure out what had happened. Harper groaned, "Time to push our way through."

"I hope they let us back into the building," Elysa remarked.

"I'm just glad my parents haven't heard about this yet."

"Well, we'll just tell them she had a heart attack…"

"What if the news says otherwise?"

"We'll think of something. I'm definitely not leaving here, no matter how homesick I get."

"Just as long as I don't die either I'll stay too…now I want to go back to sleep…if we get separated in the crowd Elysa, I'll meet you back in the dorm."

"Alright."

And Harper disappeared into the crowd. Elysa was just about to follow her roommate when Optimus grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her towards him. "Don't forget about tonight," he breathed, "I'll come and get you…you can show me the ring then."

Elysa smiled, feeling lost in his liquid golden eyes, "I won't forget then."

"Be careful, please."

"I will, I promise."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Until tonight then," he whispered and he disappeared just as the sun began to appear over the horizon.

Elysa felt her heart fluttering in her chest as she turned and started to head back to her dorm room. She couldn't help but think, _"What a hunk."_

_

* * *

And so ends this chapter. Once again I apologize for not updating this sooner. Please review!_


	4. The Ring of the Vampire

I am so sorry! It was my turn to update this story and I haven't done it int years! I hope everyone will forgive me and Mistress Megatron and I are going to try and keep uploading chapters on a regular basis to not to keep you guys waiting. But now I hope you read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Ring of the Vampire

Elysa watched as Optimus disappeared just as the sun started to rise then turned around and went in the same direction that Harper had gone in. When she got to the dorm entrance there was caution tape in front of the exit. There she found Harper standing there wanting to just go inside and sleep. "Where did you go?" she asked seeing Elysa had found her.

"Optimus wanted to tell me something." Elysa replied. Harper gave her a look and then moved her hair so that she could see her neck. Seeing that there were no bite marks made her feel a bit better.

"I'm sorry, but this dorm building is closed down for investigation. If anyone has any clues on the matter, their help would be appreciated." Said a police coming out of the building, following him were two medics rolling out the body with a white sheet over it, then as they turned one of the dead girl's arms fell out from underneath the sheet and Harper along with Elysa screamed.

The police officer looked at the two and then looked at the stretcher and saw the lifeless arm hanging out off the edge then went and put the arm back beneath the white sheet then walked back over to them as they were whispered, "We need to tell them Elysa, we know who the murderer is."

"We do, but if we tell them they're going to think we're crazy vampire lovers." Elysa replied. Harper gave her a hard look and Elysa smiled and then said, "Okay I am, but they'll lock us up like they did Renfield."

"Who?" Harper asked with a confused look. Elysa looked up and saw the officer approaching them and she went quiet. Harper turned around and saw the officer standing there.

"May I speak with you two for a second?" he asked and pulled up the yellow caution tape. The two walked under it and walked with the officer. "Do you guys know anything about the girl?"

"I saw a guy in the bathroom and I had an eerie feeling about him. He eyed me the whole time but never really talked to me. He was tall with black hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was deathly pale." Harper replied. Elysa looked at her so happy that she didn't expose the true creature that Megatron was.

The officer wrote down everything that Harper provided with and turned to Elysa, "Is that what you saw?"

"I truly didn't see anything. All I know I was woken up when Harper came into the room freaked out. It was around 4:30am." Elysa explained. The police officer wrote down the information and allowed the girls to go back into the crowd.

"Excuse me officer before you go, I was curious when will the dorms be opened back up? I mean we have all our stuff in there." Elysa spoke.

"The dorms will open back up around 18:00." The police officer replied and walked off.

"18:00?" asked Harper.

"Its military time, and I really hate military time because I get to use my lame math skills to figure out the answer." Elysa said with enthusiasm.

"So they'll let us in at 6:00pm." Harper said.

"How did you do that so fast?" asked Elysa who was blinking at how fast Harper had gotten it.

"I'm great in math remember? It's one of my strong points."

"Well then you can tutor me sometime."

"Yes, if we survive all this that is." Harper stated. It was true if they both survived the alien vampire attacks then they'll be home free.

"Optimus will not allow us to die." Elysa said, and as she did her eyes glazed over just thinking about him.

"Snap out of it. You'll be lucky if you don't end up his dinner one night because he hadn't fed at all. He was so tempted to drain you dry last night."

"You're the one who almost became dinner. If you hadn't gotten away when you did that dead girl right there would be you." Elysa snapped. Harper knew she was right, but she didn't want her to get hurt especially by an alien vampire.

"Don't worry Harper he didn't bite me. Its Megatron you have to look out for he looks like he's going to devour you any minute."

"And Optimus doesn't look at you like that?" Harper came back. Elysa went silent. She was going to train Optimus to be a good vampire, to control his thirst.

* * *

Optimus couldn't rest at all that day. His thirst kept tugging at him. Sitting up all day just thinking about Elysa and how good her blood would taste in his mouth. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of doing something so evil. The blood lust was really taking a toll on him and all he could think of was killing and drinking blood. But Elysa was also going to teach him that he could live off of animals just as easily as he could with humans.

Deactivating this holoform Optimus started to drive off. He needed to drive a little bit. As he drove he came across Megatron's disguise parked on the curb. If Optimus was a Decepticon he would take him out in a flash, but being an honorable Autobot he stopped himself from doing so and continued to drive. As he drove down the road he saw Harper and Elysa walking along the sidewalk. He wanted to stop and pick them up but he didn't trust himself to have anyone inside him just yet.

* * *

Elysa saw a red fire truck drive past and when it did she felt something familiar about it. "What's wrong?" Harper asked.

"Nothing." Elysa lied and they continued to walk.

"Hey look at this vehicle." Harper exclaimed. She ran over to it and started running fingers over the hood, "It's gorgeous."

Megatron was awakened by human fingers running over his form. When he did a scan to see who it was he saw the human Harper who was destined to be his servant forever. He smiled inwardly knowing that she couldn't stay away from him. Looking at the female next to her he saw was Elysa the silly girl who had been attracted to Optimus Prime himself. He would kill the girl just to make Prime suffer but Harper wouldn't allow that and since her blood smelt so good to him he did not want to drain her dry, he wanted to savor every taste of her.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" Elysa asked not really head over heels for the vehicle. She thought it was cool but how Harper was acting was just the same way Elysa had acted around Optimus Prime. "There's something odd about this car."

"What? There's nothing wrong." Harper stated.

"Yes there is, how are you feeling right now and be honest."

"Well…my heart is beating very fast and I feel like I'm in love…why?" she asked.

"Remember when Optimus told us they were robots in disguise and that he was leader of the Autobots who longed for peace and Megatron longed to rule the world? What if this is Megatron's disguise? That would explain why you're acting like this." Elysa explained her theory.

Harper thought on it for a moment and realized her friend was right. Megatron wanted to really kill that female and when the time was right that's exactly what he was going to do. She was going to but out of Harper's life and enter what the humans called hell. "We need to get away from here quick. It's nearly 6:00 and the sun is going down. I don't want to be here when he wakes up." Elysa said.

Megatron wanted to laugh, they didn't know that he was already awake and had heard everything they had said. He watched the two girls start running back to their dorms. No matter where they ran he would always be able to find them. Harper's scent was unmistakable, so luscious, so sweet he could find her anywhere.

The two ran back to the dorm right at 6:00 and got into their dorm room before the sun had sat. Elysa started looking through her things to see if she could find that darn ring she had found not too long ago. It was silver and gold and had weird markings. She had a friend who was sensitive to light when she was younger and she let her friend try it on once, she went into the sun and she didn't get hurt. Her mother ended up finding another right just like it and gave her back Elysa's ring.

"What are you looking for?" Harper asked.

"My ring that I've always had…just in case I did meet a vampire," she replied and then looked in her small jewelry box and found it. "HA! Here it is!"

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Harper.

"It's Optimus."

Elysa ran to the door and opened it to see Optimus standing there but he looked tired and weak. His eyes weren't kind as they once were when they had met. "Are you okay?" Elysa asked suddenly afraid.

"No…" Optimus grunted in pain. He hadn't fed for a full night and a second night had come around.

"He's thirsty Elysa can't you see that? He hasn't fed yet." Harper exclaimed pulling Elysa back.

"I have to help him Harper, you stay here but I need to help him. The reason why he hasn't fed is because he doesn't want to kill anyone. Once a vampire starts drinking blood it's so hard for them to stop." Elysa explained

She walked over to Optimus and put a hand on his arm which he jerked violently when she did. She led him outside the dorm room and eventually outside beneath the dark sky. Optimus looked at Elysa, all he wanted was a taste and the urge to taste her was nearly beyond his control. They walked into the woods together and stopped.

"Okay, Optimus I need you to listen to the wilderness around you." Elysa whispered and reached up to his face.

"I can't." Optimus growled.

Elysa sighed and grabbed a knife out of her pocket and laid it in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. She took a deep breath and pulled it out cutting herself in the process. She looked up at Optimus whose eyes had gone blood red in smelling the blood. "You're mind is on one thing right now and until you get some blood in you, you won't be able to concentrate."

She held her hand up to him which he greedily started to lick. She felt his teeth graze her skin and she pulled away fast. "Now concentrate."

Optimus was impressed that she had moved when she did and focused on the wilderness around him, he heard some braches break in a distance. "Something's out there."

"What is it though?" Elysa asked.

"An animal I can smell its fur." Optimus replied.

"Then that is your meal for tonight." Optimus ran off as quickly as she said that and she was left in the woods alone.

* * *

Megatron was walking down the street and came up to the dorm and smiled. Harper was in her dorm room alone. Quickly he dissolved into a mist and floated up to her window and squeezed through the cracks. She was working on something in her room. He materialized behind her and asked, "What are you doing this find night? I think you're up past your bedtime."

Harper jumped and saw Megatron and whispered, "Oh no…"

"Oh no is right. You came to my true form today didn't you? Your scent was everywhere." Megatron spoke low. He felt his mouth watering as he got closer to her. Harper started walking backwards trying to stay away, but she ran into a wall which allowed Megatron to pin her against his body. "You smell so good right now." He growled as he put his nose in her hair, "You have no idea how much I fight not to kill you, to have your blood spill everywhere. You're definitely one of a kind."

Harper had no idea what to say, here was this vampire in her room and not just a vampire an evil alien vampire who wanted to take over the universe. He ran a finger down her neck until he came to her heart and he felt it beating very fast. "You have no reason to fear me, my dear I don't plan on hurting you. But I can't promise your friend is in the same boat."

"No! You can't hurt her!" Harper yelled.

"Shhhhh." Megatron sushed her, "It would be quick and painless, especially since she does not particularly smell as luscious as you. Also her guardian is the Optimus Prime."

"How do I know you won't go against your word? Usually villains go back on their word." Harper pointed out.

"Harper, you have me wrapped around you, your blood is like my best and worst friend. Something I want to eat, but also cherish for the rest of my life." With that said he pricked her finger fast she didn't know what happened. He put his finger in his mouth and gently started sucking some of the blood out of her finger. He licked her finger all away around. Harper couldn't help but confess to herself that she didn't want it to end; her heart was beating so fast now that it felt like it was in her throat.

"Your heart beat is music to my ears." Megatron said as he took her finger out of his mouth, "and you taste so much better than you smell." Harper didn't know what to say.

"I need to feed and not on you." Megatron whispered and kissed her on the lips fiercely before he materialized out of the room. Harper stood there shocked at what happened. In that small little kiss that they had shared she felt fire. Seeing he was gone she slid down the wall until she was sitting. She couldn't believe this was happening. This completely broke the law of reality and paranormal creatures.

She was completely out of her element. She liked the world when there weren't any alien vampires…she started thinking even harder then started asking herself if alien vampires are here, if there were any more vampires stalking the streets in the world. She looked outside and saw a full moon, or worse…werewolves. She closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Then finally put her head down on her knees and started crying.

* * *

Elysa waited for Optimus to get back and as she did an eerie feeling started to come over her as if something was watching her. She quickly turned around and found Megatron standing there; his once blue eyes were now blood red from thirst. "Where's Optimus? I was positive he wouldn't leave you alone. I guess I was wrong."

"What are you doing here? Are you here to feed off of animals as well?" Elysa replied.

"Oh no Elysa, what fun would there be if I just hunted animals for blood. No, I enjoy killing the human race for their blood. Their blood is more luscious than the own Transformers oil/Energon that runs through their veins. But you see, I really don't like you with Harper, and when I don't like someone around my Harper and knowing they will not leave them alone like you and her are roommates…I can't let that happen any longer." Megatron spoke.

Elysa went to punch him but Megatron caught her fist easily and started to squeeze until pain erupted through her hand. She bit her lip until she couldn't stand it anymore and screamed. Megatron smiled at her pain and went to in for a bite when a flash came running through the woods and pushed Megatron out of the way. When Elysa looked up she saw Optimus Prime standing there perfectly healthy again.

"You stay away from her." Optimus spoke mixed with a roar.

Megatron got up and laughed hearing this and said, "Better learn how to train you human better. Pets when not behaved not all of them survive."

"She's not a pet now leave Megatron." Optimus roared and leaped out to Megatron which caught the Decepticon leader off guard. Megatron growled at this and sudden felt sadness which was odd to him, and then he realized it wasn't his emotion at all.

"We will finish this later." Megatron spoke and was out of there in a flash. Optimus stood there scanning the area making sure that Megatron had disappeared for good. He then turned around to Elysa who was holding her hand. He walked over to her and gently touched her hand that was hurt. She violently flinched when he did this and then looked up.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked as he held her hand gently within his. She looked up with tears in her eyes which made his heart leap. His heart may not be beating but it killed him to see tears in her eyes.

He gently opened her hand and looked at the cut she had made earlier. "This cut needs to be treated." He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"If I hadn't you wouldn't have been able to get control of yourself. At that point you could have easily killed me and had no recollection of it." Elysa replied. Optimus knew it was true and sighed. He escorted her out of the woods and there sitting next to the curb was a fire engine. "Is that your—

"Yes it is." Optimus spoke before she could answer her question and opened the door for her and started getting the first aid ready to fix her up.

* * *

Megatron entered the dorm again to find Harper in a ball next to the wall. He didn't know why he felt her feelings, and he didn't like it one bit. "Why are you sad?"

Harper looked up and saw Megatron standing there. "No apparent reason." She murmured. Megatron sensed that she was lying.

"You're lying." He growled and went over to her and picked her up by the neck. "Why do I feel that you're depressed?"

"I don't know!" Harper cried out, "You'd have to ask Elysa, she's the vampire expert!"

Megatron sighed being cruel was not working on getting the information out of her. He'd have to sweet talk her which was something Megatron had no experience in. He gently put her down and wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her body close to his which surprised her. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her trying to look as nice as he possibly could.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and gently ran some fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared more than sad Megatron." Harper spoke

"I'm not going to harm you—

Harper cut him off, "You are an alien vampire from a different world. If vampires are real in you world does that mean that there have been vampires in our world…what if I run into one?"

Megatron wrapped an arm around her and said, "They'll have to get through me in order to get to you."

"Megatron."

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked. Megatron had expected the question to be asked sooner or later.

"I can't stand feeling how you feel." He replied

"Oh." She replied, "Well, we could find Elysa and ask her."

Megatron growled and complied. The two left the dorm room in search of Elysa and Optimus Prime.

* * *

Optimus sat her down inside his real form and got the first aid and put alcohol on her wound. Elysa gritted her teeth in pain as he did this and he quickly put some ointment on it then wrapped it up in bandages. "Does that feel better now?" he asked.

"A little bit. I hope it doesn't get infected." She replied.

"I'll be keeping a lookout on your health, but I doubt serious damage will occur from this." Optimus stated.

She smiled and jumped out of the seat and on to the pavement. Suddenly Optimus got tense and grabbed a hold of her and put her behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Megatron." He growled then before their eyes Megatron and Harper came walking towards them.

"Harper? What's going on?" Elysa asked.

"We have a question for you." Harper said getting in front of Megatron so Optimus wouldn't attack.

"And what is that?" She asked stepped out from behind Optimus.

"Okay, so Megatron pricked my finger earlier and consumed some of my blood, well apparently earlier when he was supposed to be out hunting he said he felt my sorrow…why was he able to sense that? We both want to know because Megatron is getting tired of it." Harper replied.

Elysa laughed a little and Optimus looked at her funny, "Whenever a vampire consumes a human's blood and doesn't kill the human it's able to keep contact with that person as long as it lives. The blood is the connection between the two. So because he consumed some of your blood he was able to feel your feelings, it's usually more effective when the two are far apart. That's how Dracula was able to keep in touch with Mina while traveling back to Romania."

The two were shocked at all the information that was given. "So because I drank some of her blood and she's still alive I can keep in contact with her and feel everything she feels? Can she do the same thing to me?"

"She will be able to contact you through your connection but won't be able to feel what you're feeling for its usually one way thing. As long as she's alive you will feel everything she feels." Elysa explained.

Megatron looked at Harper and made a face, "So whenever I'm far away from her I'm going to feel her…emotions?"

"Exactly." Elysa said, "Oh and by the way you still haven't fed yet. There's plenty of animals to choose from in the forest."

Megatron's eyes widened and then narrowed. He growled in his throat and walked away leaving Harper where she was.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Oh, he tried to feed on me earlier and Optimus stopped him. So he didn't get to feed and the night is nearly over, which reminds me." Elysa said and searched through her pocket and found the ring she had found in her jewelry box. "This is the ring I promised you."

Optimus held his hand out as she put it on his pinky, the only finger it would fit on. "Now stay out where when the sun comes up, we need to see if it works or not."

Harper came over to us and asked, "Is there a ring like that I could give to Megatron?"

Elysa looked at her and asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"Megatron isn't too bad, he's actually starting to be nice to me, I think it's because he's feeling what I'm feeling and he hates that. But is there another ring?" She asked again.

"I do not know if there are others…we could probably search for some others." Elysa replied and just the sun started to rise. Optimus stood there awaiting pain to erupt his body but instead of pain, a warm embrace of the sun warmed his cold body.

"It works." Optimus smiled and picked Elysa up effortlessly and exclaimed, "It works!"

* * *

Harper smiled a sad smile and started to walk in the direction Megatron had walked. She was happy for her friend and the vampire alien she was with, all she needed to do now was find one and give it to Megatron. He would reward her for as long as she lived. She continued walking down the street to find Megatron's form parked in the same place where it had been parked before. She smiled and touched the door and slowly opened it. She climbed inside to find Megatron nowhere in sight and then suddenly he popped up beside her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see his human had followed him to his true form.

"I was looking for you. I hope you were able to feed before the sun rose." Harper spoke.

Megatron smiled seeing that she couldn't help but find him. Her heart was beating so fast now it made him very happy.

"Elysa found a ring that allows vampires to walk out into the sunlight. She gave it to Optimus." Megatron's eyes widened.

"Does it work?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Megatron smiled an evil grin and said, "I knew you'd do me good. We will steal Optimus's ring unless they find me one. If not Elysa will be mine."

"No she won't." Harper stated, "She told me what you tried to do to her last night and if I hear anything like that again I will—

"You will what? You can do nothing against me that will hurt me." He laughed.

"Elysa is the vampire expert remember? She could show me how to kill you." Harper growled.

"Well it's a good thing you don't know how yet because I don't know how you'll kill me either so I can't help you out." Megatron laughed.

Harper couldn't help but smile as well. She got closer to Megatron and snuggled into his large frame. Megatron smiled wrapping his arms around her. If he ever made a vampire she would be his first. But first he'd have to find out how.

* * *

Okay so how was it? I know its been a while but I've been determined to upload this. I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
